ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Twinrova
Koume and Kotake, commonly known as Twinrova, are a pair of fictional characters in Nintendo's ''The Legend of Zelda'' franchise. They are twin witches and loyal servants of Ganon. Koume controls fire, while Kotake controls ice. Character history ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Koume and Kotake are stated in game to be Ganondorf's surrogate mothers, and are very loyal to their "son" and his cause. They are first seen chasing Nabooru from the Spirit Temple, whom they capture before retreating back inside. When Link returns as an adult seven years later, it's revealed that they used the Gerudo leader as a personal Iron Knuckle guard, having brainwashed her to serve their son. Upon revealing Nabooru, they teleport her to places unknown before taunting Link and leaving for their boss chamber. In their first form, Koume and Kotake are reflected as "having" a different element (fire or ice). When one of the old witches fires a beam of fire or ice at Link, he must use the Mirror Shield and reflect it upon the other witch for a few seconds. In doing so, the element of ice is attacked by the element of fire, and vice versa. After this process is done a total of four times, they will fuse to create Twinrova, an extremely powerful witch, who is the true boss. The two witches combined together apparently form the ultimate combination with no weaknesses. She shoots either a fire beam or an ice beam. When she fires magic at Link, he must let it strike into the Mirror Shield to absorb it. It is dangerous to integrate the opposing elements. After absorbing the same element three times, it fires back, damaging her, and allowing Link to strike her with his sword. After repeating this several times, Twinrova is defeated. Twinrova then splits back into Kotake and Koume and they are, strangely, sent to heaven after a humorous scene of the two arguing, but not before swearing that they would come back and haunt Link. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask In ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, the Termina versions of Koume and Kotake are friendly characters who reside in the Woodfall region. Koume runs the Swamp Boat Cruise, while Kotake runs the Magic Hags' Potion Shop. At one point, Link finds Koume immobilized after an attack by the Skull Kid in the Woods of Mystery. He is given a bottle full of Red Potion from Kotake to help her. This revives her energy and she goes back to her job as the manager of the Swamp Boat Cruise, giving Link a free cruise as a token of gratitude. ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages/The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons In a special game ending if one plays the two games linked together, Link is able to fight both Twinrova and Ganon. They first appear in the guise of an elderly woman to dissuade Link from pursuing his quest against Veran or Onox, depending on who Link tackles first. They once again appear before the final confrontation with that villain, revealing themselves to be in fact Koume and Kotate before flying off once again. After defeating one of the two villains, it is revealed that he/she lit their corresponding flame, which is needed to resurrect Ganon. Veran's sewing of misery lights the Flame of Sorrow, while Onox's rampage lights the Flame of Destruction. It is revealed that Twinrova, in fact, were using Veran and Onox as unwitting pawns in an attempt to light these said flames, and kidnap Princess Zelda in order to complete the ritual by lighting the third and final Flame of Despair; finally sacrificing Zelda to resurrect Ganon. Link intervenes, however, and rescues Zelda after confronting the witches. Desperate, they sacrifice themselves as a replacement for Zelda, but since they were not pure of heart, Ganon was resurrected as a mindless, raging monster rather than his old, cunning self. In these games, like in Ocarina of Time, Link fights them both as separate entities and merged together. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Nintendo antagonists Category:Female video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional witches Category:Fictional twins Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Fictional characters who can fly Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate fire Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate ice Category:1998 introductions